


La Petite Mort

by PanicHoodie



Category: Fictif, Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Distractions, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slight Foot Fetish?, Teasing, gender neutral reader, well it’s talked about but not actually used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicHoodie/pseuds/PanicHoodie
Summary: Felix Escellun is a necromancer of many words, but what if the Barista tried to leave him a little tongue tied?
Relationships: Felix Escellun/Main Character, Felix Iskandar Escellun/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing FanFiction much less writing Smut lol, so I’m sorry if it isn’t that good! Feel free to leave feedback in the comments!

The embers that were once a blazing fire started to burn out as the night grew longer. Even in these late hours, two souls were awake, hidden away in that small study that they had basically called home for the past four weeks. 

MC yawned, they didn’t expect a lecture about _plants_ to take as long as it has. Their eyes looked into the dying flames as their mentor, Felix, continued his ramblings. His lectures always took hours at a time, but it seemed that herbalism was a close second to his love of necromancy. This particular lesson had already taken up five hours, with Felix digging around sachets and jars to show each herb he was describing in the moment. 

“... Aphrodisiacs are a type of herbalism I have yet to practice myself, but it’s always important to know the main flora used for it lest you accidentally get someone _under you_ instead of _under your control_ ,” Felix readjusted in his sitting position, legs brushing against MC’s. 

They were both sharing the one couch in the study. Their backs against the armrests as they faced each other; the couple times that one of them moved, their legs would slightly brush the other’s. This never failed to cause a shiver to run down MC’s back at the smallest brush. 

But after nearly five hours of these tiny touches, MC started to get frustrated in many ways. They were tired, hungry, slightly horny, and just plain _bored_. An evil little thought popped into MC’s mind that made a wicked little smile appear on their lips. It would be the perfect little scheme, a way to fulfill a few of their frustrations and Felix could continue his lecture, a win-win for both parties. 

“Felix, what exactly _is_ an aphrodisiac? I’ve never heard of them before.” MC tilted their head to the side as they watched him take their bait. Felix pushes up his glasses as he gives his reply, “An Aphrodisiac is an herb or drug that arouses a sexual instinct. It can bring desire or heighten sexual pleasure and performance.” 

MC starts slowly trace their foot against his own, sometimes brushing his ankle. Felix suddenly stopped his explanation to stare at the wondering foot.

“MC, wh-what are you doing?” A slight blush was already starting to bloom on the necromancer’s cheeks. 

“Hm? Oh, my leg is a little cramped, so I’m trying to stretch it a little. Is it distracting? I can stop if you want,” with the end of their statement, they slowly moved their foot away before Felix stopped them with a choked “it’s fine” before returning to his lecture. 

‘This is almost _too_ easy,’ the barista giggled to themselves before slowly restarting their actions. Felix expected the touch so he didn’t stop speaking this time, _perfect_. 

MC’s foot started to crawl slowly further up his leg; his face now fully flushed under his glasses as their foot rubbed against the underside of his calf. His speech was slowly involving more stutters as MC continued their slow torture on the poor necromancer. 

As their foot rested on his hip, right between his inner thigh and where they could feel that he needed them most, Felix had stopped talking and was gasping while looking at MC with pleading eyes. They almost felt sorry for all the teasing that they had been putting him through, _almost_.

“Felix, why’d you stop talking? I’m _really_ interested in this and want to know more,” they batted their eyelashes as they rubbed their foot back and forth while Felix collected himself enough to continue speaking in an airy tone. 

“... Fenugreek grows worldwide and, _ah_ \- it’s also a popular Ayurvedic m-medicine too…” MC decided to reward him by finally rubbing against his hardening length, his hips immediately bucked at the contact as he let out a gasp. His pupils were blown wide as he soaked MC in as he continued talking, “... it makes, _fuck_ , it makes sex hormones which causes inc-creased sexual arousal and more, ah, _orrgasssmmmsss_.” 

Felix’s head flew back as he moved his hips in time with MC’s rubbing, his lesson was more babbling than it was actual information at this point, but neither of them cared. MC could feel themselves becoming more and more turned on by the unraveling man before them as they bite their lip. But they kept that to themselves, this was about him after all. MC could put that mouth to work for more than just lectures _later_. 

MC could feel his cock throb through his pants as their rubbing continued; they knew he was going to reach his end soon, but they kept encouraging him to continue talking as they rubbed his length faster and harder the more he spoke. 

“... Pistachio n-nuts increase blood- blood flow which contrib-bute to firrrrmer erections, _ah fuuuuck- MC, please_ ,” Felix panted out as he looked to them with misty eyes. He had grabbed onto their ankle like his life depended on it, as if he was afraid that they would stop. 

MC gave him a big grin as they looked him in the eyes, “It’s ok, baby, you can let go now. I won’t stop.” Felix whimpered at their pet name for him as he closed his eyes and choked out their name as he came in his pants. 

They slowly eased up their movements as Felix came down from his orgasm. They took this chance to drink in his image- his hair was somehow even messier than before and his glasses were now hanging around his neck. The sweat on his skin causing it to glow in the final sparks of the fireplace. He looked _beautiful_. 

His gaze snapped to theirs as he hears their giggling, “wh-what is it,” obviously nervous about having came in his pants like a teenager.

Once their laughter subsided they replied to him, “Oh it’s nothing, you just had a nice little _La Petite Mort_ hmm?”


End file.
